


Je t'aime

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, defensive partners make the best lovers, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's been out with a concussion, so he's dozing when Justin comes home after a game. Cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

Justin smiles as he slips into his boyfriend’s bed, pulling him close. Eddie hums sleepily, one hand moving to rest on Justin’s. “Finally decided to show up, eh?”

“Yeah, couldn’t resist your sleepy charms.”

“Mhmm. I’m a total stud.”

“You know it.” Justin kisses at Eddie’s neck, slipping a hand up under his shirt. “Missed you at the game. Had to play with Stuart.”

“I’ll be better soon.” Eddie yawns softly and snuggles closer.

“You haven’t been dizzy?” Justin’s concern shows.

“I haven’t. And no headaches in a week.”

“Great!” Justin kisses him softly, smiling into it.

“Justin, stop.” Eddie flushes. “I’m not that exciting.”

“That. Is. A. Lie.” Between words, he kisses down Eddie’s throat. “You’re mine. My defensive partner, best friend, lover. Having you healthy really matters to me.”

“Je t'aime….” He’s getting all emotional. Justin always has a way of saying stupid romantic things and yeah, Eddie’s about to cry.

Justin smiles, replying in English. “I love you too.”


End file.
